mojmversefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Child
Time Child Tommy West, the Time Child, he has complete control of his own time and can by touching others bring them back in time with him. The only restrain to this power is that he can't change any major historic events, he can however create separate timelines though it takes most of his power to do something of that caliber. Appearance Tommy West wears a pair of white pants, a white shirt and a pair of white gloves with the occasional addon of a black west. He has grey eyes and black, short and scruffy hair. He appears to be a young boy, around ten years of age, but is actually far older than that. Tommy tends to wear a watch on his at every moment which is to represent his complete control of time. Relationships Tommy West is a distant ally to Miss Terry and a close friend of Godman. Abilities & Powers Time Child has to some extend complete control over time. He can travel back in time for however long he pleases and stay there, though it has one limit, one flaw. He cannot change anything that has previously happened or is going to happen, he can't change anything that has happened however much he tries. He can create rifts in time or even pause it temporarily. He can with all of his power create different timelines though these are for him impossible to interfere with. He can however copy objects from these timelines and create them in his time rifts. Time Rifts Time Child can create rifts in time which completely isolate him from the other timelines, creating an empty, timeless void where he spends most of his time. In these rifts he can see all timelines and copy objects from them, he can however only copy things into these rifts. Time Travel Time Child can travel back in time however he pleases but not forth, he can however get vague visions of what is going to happen in the near future if he concentrates hard enough. If he touches someone while travelling back in time he will bring them back in time with him. Time Manipulation Tommy West can manipulate his and others perception of time or even how fast time actually is. Time Cloning Time Child can drag objects from other timelines into existence by copying them. Feats Can and has paused time, longest time pause was 11 months were he had to make an important decision in a short amount of time. Battles vs. The Puppeteer, the outcome was a loss vs. Dahr'Val, Time Child was victorious vs. Jonas, the outcome was a tie vs. REDACTED, the outcome was REDACTED Combat Ranking Mind: 60/90 He is smart, cunning, knowledgeable and charismatic but doesn't possess the highest spirit. Physique: 66/90 He is relatively weak for being a High god but certainly many thousand if not million times stronger than the averag human. Magic: 100/90 Time Child has an absurdly high amount of magical essence because of his powers requiring such insane power to contain and uphold, he also has a lot of sustain. Combat: 38/90 He is a skilled hand-to-hand combatan but is pretty unskilled otherwise. Category:Verse 1